


The Immortal Flower

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Reader, Dean is 30, Dean is not nice, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Bonding, Forced Everything, Forced Orgasm, Forced Riding, Forced first time kiss, Forceful Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is 13, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: You don't know pain until the one that you love betrays you.





	The Immortal Flower

You and Dean laugh at the ridiculous joke from the tv show. You wrap your arms around Dean's, since it's getting colder the longer the two of you are in the living room. Dean's face were pressed up against your ear, his scruff scratching your skin. But you kind of like it. 

Suddenly, you felt his hands roam your body. You stiffed, because no one, not even Dean has ever touched you like that. Dean promised that he won't...

"God, I want you now." 

He says, lowly, that it had chill running down your spine. You then felt he kissed your cheek. 

"Dean... You promised..." 

You whine, your sweet 13 voice came out and Dean stopped kissing you. You heard him sigh, a clear disappointment in his voice. 

"You know, I'm sick of this! Every time we're getting intimate, you're always stoping me. What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

His voice boomed, and you were in shock. You can't believe Dean of all people would say that. He's the one who told you that you don't need to rush things out. You were only 13 and he didn't want to force a young, beautiful, girl to jump the shark. This really saddens you, a tear threatening to fall. Dean lied to you, all along. 

"Dean... You do know that I'm only 13. I'm not ready for this. I..." 

Suddenly Dean's face is closer to yours. Closer than it has ever been. 

"I don't give a fuck." 

He says and suddenly, his lips pressed on to yours, widening your eyes. You can't believe it! Dean is forcing you into kissing him! He grabbed the back of your head, forcefully making you kiss him even more.

Tears now streaming down your cheeks as you felt his tounge licking your lips for entrance. Dean is no longer sweet and gentle that you knew. Now, it's like you don't even know the man that you loved. 

You pulled away, with tears in your eyes and Dean looking ready to kill you. 

"Dean..." 

You quietly says, until you felt Dean's hands again pulling you closer to him, his eyes never leaving yours. He didn't care that you cried. 

"(Y/n)..." 

You look up to the scary Dean. 

"Do you love me?" 

He asked, and you don't know what to answer him. Of course you love him. But now... You just don't know. 

"Answer me!" 

He screamed at you, and you stiffen. Dean never yelled at you. It made you cry harder, but you answered him nonetheless. 

"Y-yes... I... I love you D- Dean..." 

You sobbed, lying to your feelings. All you felt around him right now is fear. 

He smirked, victory written on his face. 

"If you love me,.."

"Kiss me, then. And DON'T fucking pull away."

He warns you, and you did what he told you to. You slowly crawl your way towards him and kissed him, letting him enter you mouth.

You sobbed as you felt him getting deeper, too blinded by his lust that he forgot all those promises that he made to you. Those sweet talks that he'd wait for you 'till you're good and ready. Those times that the two of you share. It made your heart wrenched. 

 

Dean is a liar.

He released you, for you to cry yet again. You're so confused as to why is Dean being this way, all of a sudden. He was fine first, laughing with you and now he had turn into a scary mean man that you didn't know.

"How was your first kiss, sweetheart?" 

Dean asked, now standing up in front of you, taking off his red flannel and his black t-shirt. He look at your crying figure on the couch, your sobs getting louder and louder that it made him rolled his eyes. He's so done with your childish whines and fears. 

"Stop fucking crying, bitch!" 

He yelled at you, now grabbing your hair harshly. You yelped, unfamiliar with such abuse. You can't stop your cries of pain and betrayal the way he wanted it to stop. 

Dean then dropped you on the floor, you fell with a loud tud. Tears flow like rivers as you wonder what will Dean do to you. 

"Please, Dean. Don't... Don't hurt me. I'm... I..." 

Again, you felt his hands dragging your roots of hair, his lips near your ear once again. 

"Did I fucking tell you to shut the fuck up?" 

He hissed, a hint that he is so done with you.

"Suddenly, he put you alongside on the couch again, grinning wide at what he's about to do to you. 

"I'm gonna fuck you, baby." 

He says, and before you know it, he ripped open your pajamas alongside your bottoms, the cool air hit your virgin body made you cry harder. Dean whistled, a usual gesture when a sexy woman pass by. You shook your head no, as he laid you on the bed, your eyes on the ceiling as you cry. 

"Fuck, you're hot. I'm gonna make you ride me, baby."

You don't know what he just said. All you know is that Dean is about to rape you, and it scares the hell out of you. He then flipped your body, you now sitting on him as he grins. His hard cock is now setting right between your legs, right on your virgin folds. You whimpered, scared at this. You didn't even realize since when did he open his pants. 

"Please, Dean, don't. Please, I don't want this. I..."

Before you know it, he pushed his thick rod into your virgin pussy, it made you cry. 

Dean has raped you. It's happening. Your eyes were wide and your screaming for it to stop. Your cheeks leaving salty lines of tears as he bounce you on his cock.

"Fuck, so fresh, so fresh, fuuuuccck!" 

He says out loud, making you cry harder. Dean has break into you, without your permission. He had ripped off your virginity. And most important of all, he took away your trust. 

But then, his hands came on your clit, rubbing hardly with his big hands that it made you gasped, your mouth forming an 'o'. 

"Baby, I'm gonna make you cum hard on your first time." 

You don't know what cumming is, but you don't want it to happen. Whatever it is, must be bad. But you can't help but feel aroused somehow from the rape. What is he doing to you? 

You're now moaning lightly from his hands that rubbed you. You somehow forgot about the pain, the humiliation. It somehow had you thinking about bliss. 

You cried harder, feeling a weird sort of feeling deep in your core. 

"Dean..." 

You say, now fucking back and riding him with salty line of tears and your head shooking, telling yourself that you don't want this. 

"Don't fight it. Don't fight it, baby girl." 

He whispered, rubbing you harder now as you stopped, clenching his cock and you experience your very first orgasm. 

"Fuck!"

You heard Dean says as his dick stilled inside you, shooting semen into your body. You cried, feeling Dean's sperm going inside you, your walls getting slippery. You then fell on his chest and a few minutes later, Dean push you down on the floor and stand up, fixing his clothes. 

"Well? How was your first time?"

You lie down, sobbing yet again at his words. How can Dean say that? How can he raped you? How can he made you trust him? 

After that incident, you never saw Dean again.


End file.
